¿Fumas?
by Ciann
Summary: Una parte de él se regocijó pensando en lo bonitos que se verían los ojos verdes del modosito minino pegados en su pared. DM x Aioria


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya **NO **me pertenece a mí sino a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: Shonen Ai.

Pareja/Personajes: DM de Cáncer x Aioria de Leo

Acotaciones:

¡Hola! :D

A ver, créanme que me encantaría comentarles acerca de cómo surgió este escrito en mi cabeza, pero lo cierto es que un día lo encontré en mi carpeta & después de leerlo me decidí a arreglarlo & colorín colorado un delirio de mi divagante persona se ha creado, lol.

A pesar de ello, espero que lo disfruten o sino saben en dónde encontrarme (¿?).

* * *

¿Fumas?

Estaban peleando. El por qué no puede recordarlo con claridad, pero no es como que importe si eres un peleador innato o estás en esa edad en dónde los motivos no importan si ni siquiera son dignos de memorizar.

Lo que sí recordaba bastante era que hacía rato que habían dejado de revolcarse en el barro, sea cual sea la razón por la que estaban allí para empezar, intercambiar puños, patadas y manotazos varios; y se habían detenido para descansar en una especie de pacto silencioso que sólo se da cuando pelean los hombres de verdad (Oh bueh, los niños, en este caso en particular).

Aioria, con un moretón en la mejilla, un ojo morado, unas cuantas costillas rotas y catorce años a cuestas, le había arrojado de pronto a su oponente una piedrecilla ridículamente pequeña, como si con eso se asegurara ganar la próxima guerra.

El problema radicaba en que parecía que el ánimo en continuar la pelea era peor que su puntería, por lo que el objeto de ataque salió disparado para cualquier parte, pero sin rastros de siquiera rozar por casualidad la piel del pobre atacado.

DeathMask.

El susodicho, por cierto, miró esa acción con un poco de incredulidad, pero de inmediato alzó innecesariamente una ceja de manera tan poderosa como dramática.

-Al parecer no heredaste la puntería de tu hermano, gato.

Uh. Había tocado un tema delicado. Un ataque directo, sin duda, pero no por ello carente de la intención de causar un poco de daño, así que sonrió. Los músculos, de paso, se le tensaron un tanto y se preparó, esperando que el minino se le lanzara encima como el león iracundo e irracional en el que podía convertirse cuando se sentía atacado, sin embargo se decepcionó enormemente al no recibir respuesta del susodicho.

Aioria estaba allí, prácticamente desmayado en el piso, con sus ojos imposiblemente verdes clavados en el cielo y como si esperara que de pronto se presentara ante su persona alguna maravilla meteorológica.

Death tuvo que volver a alzar una ceja, porque no se lo creía del todo. Estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado olímpicamente por toda la orden de cuando en cuando. Especialmente por el guardián dorado delante de él, cada vez que al tarado se le ocurría mantener la paz, pero… Esto, sin dudarlo, era demasiado… _Extraño_.

Irregular, para ser precisos, poco común y muy pero muy raro.

Estaba comprobado que el pequeño griego en crecimiento saltaba como una fiera furiosa cada vez que se propinaba un ataque tan preciso en un punto tan sensible como lo era mencionar al traidor delante de su hermano menor, hasta era imposible que el castaño no se enojara por ello, ni menos dejara pasar por alto un insulto de esa clase a su autoestima y demases porquerías cursis en las que estúpidamente creía.

A pesar de que dudó un instante en cómo debía proceder a partir de ese momento, porque las cosas estaban muy extrañas, el cangrejo dio un paso.

Un paso pequeño, casi como que no quiere la cosa y, mirando al tonto tirado en el pasto, se preguntó si de pronto Aioria no habría tenido una hemorragia interna que lo había dejado catatónico o en coma.

-¿Eh…? ¿Estás vivo?-soltó, seco y sin ganas de saber la respuesta, porque de resultar que el tarado de verdad estuviese tirado allí, muerto…

Ah, seguramente la iban a cargar con él. Así que miró para atrás de soslayo, como si presintiera que de repente se aparecería alguien por su espalda que testificaría que vio a un sujeto como él con el cadáver de Leo hacia unas cuántas horas y haciendo quién sabe qué clase de cosas.

Aioria, sin embargo, suspiró, moviendo apenas una mano para apartarse un mechón de pelo de la cara que interrumpía su visión del panorama en el cielo.

Death se preguntó si el muy estúpido creería que su hermano estaría allá arriba, cantando coros celestiales con los angelitos y dejándolo a él joderse de humillación y de hambre y de dolor. De verdad esperaba que sí, para que el crío de porquería dejara de encontrarle sentido a vivir. Al menos más pronto que el resto de crédulos a los que la vida no trata tan mal y que les cuesta más darse cuenta de cosas simples y sencillas como esa.

Fue recién después de ese pensamiento en que se percató de que el griego estaba vivo, por lo que sintiéndose un poco aliviado, sacó un caja de cigarros de su bolsillo para celebrar que tendría gato al cual hincharle las pelotas hasta que la muerte los alcanzara un día en una batalla.

Aunque iba a sacar la susodicha de todos modos si resultaba que, por el contrario, Aioria estaba más muerto que los tipos cuyas caras tenía en su templo como decoración. Una parte de él se regocijó un poco pensando en lo bonitos que se verían los ojos verdes del modosito minino pegados en su pared. El resto de la cara y el cuerpo le podrían servir para cosas un poco más didácticas y un tanto más sucias.

Ah, pero eso es un relato que sin duda dejaremos para otro día y para estómagos que estén decididos a soportarlo, por lo que volviendo a la realidad, el cáncer agarró precariamente el cigarro con la boca, para buscar un encendedor en su ropa.

Algo en su interior, sin embargo, lo obligó a mirar por considerables minutos la cajetilla en su mano. E inmediatamente, ese algo le ordenó que observara el encendedor que había conseguido extraer de su escondite, hasta que terminó mirando al griego por mera casualidad.

Death casi se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir antes de siquiera decirlo, pero aún así pronunció las siguientes palabras…

-¿Fumas?

De verdad. Iba en serio, porque le extendió la caja apenas, casi como si estuviese consciente de que iba a recibir un rechazo, pero desconociendo que sería lo que pasaría en caso de ocurrir lo contrario.

¿Él mismo iba a tener que ir a tirarle a Aioria la puta caja en la cara para que reaccionara?

-Nah.

Claro que se esperaba esa respuesta, pero el tono relajado de la misma, carente del desprecio usual que conocía del guardián gatuno para con su persona y con el resto del mundo en general, parecía lograr que todo su cuerpo se tensara. Como si a una parte de él le agradara esa sensación de sumisión y completa calma.

_Jum. _Death miró para otra parte, tratando de no pensar en ese tipo de cosas y concentrándose en su cigarro. El rechazo era inminente, se dijo a si mismo, dando una bocanada de humo, porque era lo que solían hacer los niños buenos como Aioria.

-Lo suponía-soltó, dirigiendo el dorado crustáceo su atención a alguna otra cosa más interesante de incordiar.

Está demás decir que lo dijo lejos de cualquier mala intención, lo cual era bastante meritorio para una persona que estaba llena de pensamientos podridos.

El problema radicó, sin embargo, en que el sistema nervioso del aludido pareció captar lo contrario, porque esas simples palabras provocaron que Leo se enervara como un gato engrifado.

Algo tenía esa oración, un trasfondo desconocido, que lo obligó a pegar un salto que lo dejó sentado.

-Cambié de opinión, dame.

Extendió la mano, moviendo los dedos impaciente, sin mirarlo.

Death, por su parte, parpadeó sorprendido. ¿En serio? De hecho estaba a punto de arrojarle, atontadamente, la caja de cigarros al castaño, pero esa cosa en su cabeza que solía decirle que hiciera las maldades que hacia le dijo que esa era una excusa perfecta para una diablura nueva.

Entonces sonrió…

Al rato se encontraban enfrascados, nuevamente, en una pelea sin sentido, pero esta vez por una caja de cigarros que, al menos uno de ellos, no se iba a molestar en probar y ni siquiera recoger del suelo.

* * *

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, cangrejos & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


End file.
